


The ABC's of the Superfamily

by TrustfulGoat



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Kidnapping, M/M, Superhusbands, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustfulGoat/pseuds/TrustfulGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the ABC's of the Superfamily and the issues they face, battling things from Amnesia to the losing someone they love and how they overcome these issues. (More tags to be added with chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

** A is for Amnesia. **

_The most painful words Steve ever said to Tony were “Who are you?”_

Tony sat at his bedside, his suit standing in the corner like a guarding angel of red and gold. The machines hooked up to Steve beeped occasionally, telling Tony that he was okay for now. Tony grabbed Steve’s hand in his, unheard prayers spilling out of his mouth about how much he would give up for Steve to wake up, for everything to be okay.

***

_The Avengers moved around the field like a well-oiled machine, taking down the Doombots as they saw them. Black Widow fired from her guns before effortlessly jumping onto one and ripping out its circuit board, causing it to crash into the ground. Hawkeye was up high, keeping an eye out and taking down any strays with a well-aimed arrow. Thor summoned lightening to smash the bots that had surrounded him. Hulk threw any of the bots that were stupid enough to even step close to him and try to take him down. Cap threw his shield, taking down a couple of them before the shield landed back into his hand, he held it out and Ironman shot a repulsor blast at it, successfully taking out a massive chuck of the ones under their section. The Captain nodded in thanks and Ironman did a mock salute before flying off._  
  
 _“I couldn’t just leave the ass on its own, now could I?” Ironman joked. You could hear the other team members make various noises of disgust._  
  
 _“Save it for the bedroom,” Clint said as he let another arrow fly._

***

Tony was snapped from the memory as the man in front of him moved, his prayers cut off and the only noise you could hear was the sound of the doctors outside. Steve raised a hand to his head, rubbing his eyes. He caught on that someone was grabbing his hand and sat up quickly, he eyed Tony, who in turn was looking at him, his eyes full of hope.  
  
“Who are you?” Steve asked, gently removing his hand from the grip of Tony’s. He felt his stomach plummet, his whole world stood still and he felt like he was going to be sick, the bile slowly rising up in his throat. “Where’s my team?” He asked. Tony got out of his chair and took a couple of steps back.  
  
“It’s me Steve,” His eyes pleaded for Steve to remember. “Your husband.” His voice barely containing the sadness that he feels in that moment. Natasha takes this moment to walk in.  
“Steve, you’re awake,” She says, looking slightly relieved.  
  
“Natasha,” Steve says fondly, “Who is he?” He asks her, the relieved look on her face drops and Tony pushes past her, stumbling, needing to get out of that room.  
  
“His your husband,” He hears Natasha say softly. He crumples onto the ground.

***

_Steve locates Doom and the team advance, the Doombots little more than an annoyance to them now. A green glow grows around Doom and he starts to shoot at the Avengers as they advance on them. They manage to avoid them all._  
  
 _“Come on Doom,” Tony says as he dives through the air to dodge another blast. “Gotta do better than--” Tony’s sentence is cut short as he fails to dodge one in time. It hits him right over the arc reactor, causing him to crash to the ground. Steve stops for a moment, everything slowing down and he sees Tony fall. Thor manages to catch him before he hits the ground._  
  
 _“I have gotten the Man of Iron,” He quickly flies off away from Doom. “He is okay for now, good Captain.” Steve manages to breathe a sigh of relief as he continues his assault on Doom. They manage to surround him and Doom puts his hands up in defeat. Steve edges closer, going to put the cuffs on Doom. It all happens to quickly. Doom raises his hands and grabs Steve’s skull, his hands glowing green again. Steve lets out a cry of help before the glow covers his body. Just as quickly as it started, it stops and Steve is on the ground, with Doom nowhere to be found._

***

Clint came around the corner, and without questioning sat down beside Tony, who laid his against Clint’s shoulder. Tony cried silently, tears making streaks against his skin. The conversation was getting heated in the room, Steve saying he had no idea who Tony was and Natasha yelling at him, telling him that they were married and that Tony was on the team.  
  
“I think I would remember my team mate, and my husband!” He yells back at Natasha, who in turn growls in frustration. “He isn’t my husband, and I don’t need this.” Tony doesn’t see what it is, but he hears the soft clink of it hitting the ground and he doesn’t need to be told what it is. The tears come more quickly as Bruce comes along and helps Clint escort him home.

***

Tony is in the kitchen getting a mug of coffee, he needs it due to the fact he hasn’t slept in the past 72 hours. He finishes making it and goes to leave. He almost drops the glass when he looks up and Steve is standing there.  
  
“Natasha told me that you let us stay here,” Steve says, the awkwardness of their first talk out of a mission now back, but according to Steve, this was their first talk.  
  
“It would be rude if I just forced my teammates and my husband to sleep on the hellicarrier,” He sees Steve visibly flinch when he is referred to as _‘My Husband’_.  
  
“Listen,” Steve starts, taking a step back when Tony walks towards him. “I don’t know who married you, but it wasn’t me.” Tony’s emotional shields come up.  
  
“That much is obvious.” He states, his voice as cold as he feels at that moment.  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Steve asks, his voice not exactly conveying the offended look on his face.  
  
“My husband,” He says, emphasising those words. “Loved me, and wouldn’t throw away the ring I gave him.” Steve’s hands clench around where his wedding ring was.  
  
“You’re a dick Tony,” Tony tries to side step Steve, but Steve is intent on keeping this conversation going. “You’re just like your father on one of his drinking binges.” He state. Tony’s laughter is cold and forced.  
  
“Of course you remember my father and not me.” Steve considers him for a second.  
  
“Maybe there was a reason I’m not remembering you.” Tony looks at him, a hurt expression on his face for a second before he wipes it clean. He punches Steve in the face, the other man takes a step back.  
  
“I was going to be the bigger man and sleep in the spare room, but fuck you Rogers. Pick out a room and burn in it.” He stamps off away from Steve. Steve just looks after him, not knowing what came over him to say those things.  
  
“Tony,” He calls out. He gets no reply, only the empty hallway to great him. _‘I’m sorry.’_ He thinks, wishing he could have the last couple minutes back.

***

Steve dodged as a tentacle crashed into where he was moments ago.  
  
“Iron man,” He calls into the comms. “Get up there and cut some of those tentacles off.” He gets a reply of Tony grunts with effort as he lifts one of the monster’s tentacles off him.  
  
“Fuck you Steve, I’m trying.” A red laser shoots out of Iron Man’s arm and three of the tentacles fall off.

***

_Steve laughs._  
  
 _“Tony, move over. You’re going to burn the pancakes.” He laughs as Tony bats him away with the spatula._  
  
 _“Fuck you Steve, I’m trying” Tony says, a million watt grin on his face. Steve moves behind him and hugs him._  
  
 _“I hate my food burnt.” He whispers into Tony’s ear, causing him to shudder. He steals the spatula out of Tony’s distracted hands and holds it above his head._  
  
 _“No fair,” Tony pouts. “If I was in the suit I would so kick your ass, Rogers.” Steve just hums in agreement as he bumps Tony out of the way with his hips and gets to work on trying to salvage what he can of the pancakes._

***

Steve snaps out of it in time to get out of the way of a flailing tentacle.  
  
“Good one Stark,” Clint’s voice comes over the comms. “You pissed it off.” Steve shakes his head as he throws his shield at the monster before moving to another vantage point.  
  
“It seems the tentacles don’t grow back,” Steve says as he jumps over one that tries to squish him. “Aim to cut them all off.” The team gets to work with that, making quick work. Steve throws his shield at the last tentacle. He shield hits a falling piece of debris and goes off target, the tentacle goes to crash on Steve, he knows he won’t be able to get out of the way. Suddenly he is pushed out of the way. He looks over to see Iron Man under the tentacle, the armour bent inwards. He runs over as the Hulk deals with the last tentacle.  
  
“Come on Iron Man,” S.H.I.E.L.D medics rush over and push Steve out of the way as they load him onto a stretcher. His faceplate lifts up.  
  
“You don’t exactly make this easy Capsicle.” And with that Tony is rushed off in the Quinjet to the hellicarriers medical facility.

***

 _Tony looks at him, his eyes showing exactly how happy he is._  
  
“Now that I’m standing here, at the altar. I know marrying you was the best decision of my life.” He can see tears starting to form behind Tony’s eyes. “And being the perfect man you are, you don’t exactly make this easy Capsicle.” 

***

Steve just stands there as similar memories start to flood his mind, his mouth opens in shock and he utters one word. “Tony.”

***

Tony wakes up in the hospital, feeling sore in places he didn’t even know that he had. He looks over to see Steve’s bent over figure, the slow rise and fall of his chest suggests that he is sleeping. Tony goes to sit up, an involuntary grunt comes out of his mouth with the effort. Steve sits up immediately and looks at Tony. Tony looks away, the look in Steve’s eyes almost too much like the Steve he used to know.  
  
“Tony,” Steve’s voice is barely above a whisper. “I’m so sorry for everything.” Tony turns his head, looking at Steve hopefully. His eyes wonder down to where Steve has now put his ring back on. Steve launches himself at Tony, hugging him a little too tightly. “I’ll never forget you.” He whispers in Tony’s ear. “Never.”


	2. B is for Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony always wanted a brother while he was growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

** B is for Brother **

_The one thing Tony wished for as a child._

Tony lay on the couch with his head in Steve’s lap, some crappy talk show on the TV the only noise they can hear this late into the night, everyone else had gone to bed at a much earlier time. Steve run his hands through Tony’s hair, getting a mewl of comfort from the half asleep man in his lap. Steve smiles as he continues the motion and Tony starts to drift off.  
  
“Maybe we should go to bed Tony.” Steve whispers in his ear. Tony groans in annoyance.  
  
“Not even sleepy.” Tony yawns and then slaps Steve when he starts to laugh at him. He sits up, trying to wake himself up and Steve loses it and cracks up laughing at Tony when he tries to tame his hair, which is sticking out in every which direction. They settle down and Tony rests his head against Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“Tony,” Tony grunts in acknowledgement. “We’ve been married for over a year now, and you never told me about your child hood.” Steve feels Tony tense beside him at the mere mention of his past.  
  
“It was crappy, that was it.” Tony tries to drop the subject but Steve persists.  
  
“Come on Tony, I’ve pretty much told you what I wore every single day since I was born,” Tony just groans, knowing he won’t have Steve off his back about this now. “And what you said just then amount to is about the extent of what you told me about yours.” Tony is silent for a while and Steve just drops it, not mentioning it further. He focuses back on the TV as the lady interviews some big movie star about his next movie.  
  
“I always wanted a brother.” Tony says so silently, Steve almost missed it.  
  
“A brother,” Steve muses. “Why?” He feels Tony shrug.  
  
“I don’t know, It would have,” Tony stops for a second, considering what he is about to tell Steve. “It would have made growing up easier. After you disappeared my dad became a drunk. Then from a drunk he became violent. I know I was a mistake, Howard took it out of his busy schedule to constantly remind me that I was.” He feels Tony shudder beside him and he pulls him closer.  
  
“You don’t have to continue, Tony.” Steve says quietly, knowing that it takes a wrong move and Tony will be back on the booze.  
  
“No its fine,” He moves closer to Steve. “I didn’t have many friends growing up, not many people would want to hang out with a kid half their age and twice their I.Q. level. A brother would have made it all easier; I would’ve had someone to lean back on.” They sit in silence for a while before it is broken by Steve.  
  
“You have me now,” Tony smiles. “And the rest of the team, you’re not alone anymore.” Tony’s smiles widen at what Steve says. Steve stands up and Tony groans in annoyance as he face plants into where Steve was sitting. Steve laughs and picks Tony up, chucking him over his shoulder, fireman style.  
  
“Put me down.” Tony argues, only mildly annoyed at being manhandled by Captain America.  
  
“Its past your bed time, mister.” Steve laughs as Tony starts to buck and kick, trying to get out of his hold.  
  
“Not even tired.” Tony says weakly. Steve might have believed it, if not for Tony letting out a massive yawn just after he finished his sentence. “Okay, maybe just a little tired.” Steve laughs and chucks Tony down onto the bed before crawling onto the bed with him. He turns off the lights and leans over to Tony, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
“Goodnight, Tony.” Tony just yawns in response and worms closer to Steve. Steve smiles as he looks at Tony falling asleep before shortly following suit and sleeping himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this update but thanks to everyone who is reading my story!


	3. C is for Cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

** C is for Cap **

_Because it never sounds the same coming from anyone else._

Steve sat on the couch reading a magazine; it had been a slow week this week. No one needed saving and no press conferences or public appearances to be attended, plus Tony was in Hong Kong on a business trip, one of his many trips to make sure that his shareholders won’t pull out due to him being part of the Avengers. Clint strolled over and shoved his face in Steve’s.  
  
“Bored.” He stated, Steve tries to move away from Clint to recover his personal space.  
“And what do you want me to do about it?” Steve asks, after moving to the other couch and starting to read his magazine again.  
  
“Entertain me,” He sits down next to Steve. “Tasha is in S.H.E.I.L.D. H.Q. and won’t be back till the weekend. Bruce won’t do anything interesting for fear of the ‘Big Guy’.” Clint uses quotation marks and makes his voice deeper while making a face that is his interpretation of the Hulk. “And Thor is in Asgard. It’s just you and me.” Steve looks at him and Clint crosses his arms and pouts. “Pwetty Pwease Cap.” Steve just looks at him.  
  
“As long as you never call me Cap again, we’ve got a deal.” Clint punches the air in success before running to get dressed.

***

Natasha and Steve circled each other in the boxing ring, sweat dripping from both of their bodies, Natasha lets out a flurry of blows only for Steve to block them before he lets out some blows of his own, each of which never hit the target. Natasha dances backwards and Steve follows, reading each muscle movement, waiting for her next assault, her next move. Natasha pounces, feigning a punch to the head; Steve blocks it but doesn’t see the other punch as it lands in his ribs. He doubles back for a couple of seconds, managing to keep Natasha at bay while he catches his winded breathe. Steve lets out fast punches, not letting Natasha out of arm’s length for too long of a time.  Natasha lands wrong and crouches down, Steve sees his moment and goes for the final blow, Natasha smiles and Steve realises his mistake too late. Natasha climbs onto his body and uses his own weight to slam him onto the ground. He lets out a grunt on impact.  
  
“Dead.” Is all Natasha whispers in his ear, her voice playful. Steve laughs as Natasha stands up, letting him free movement. He stands up and stretches his muscles out. “Getting lazy, Cap.” Steve makes a face at Natasha calling him Cap.  
  
“Any nick name you can think of, just not Cap.”  Natasha gives him an odd look before throwing her hands up in surrender.  
“Whatever you say,” She starts to walk away. “Cap.” She tosses over her shoulder. Steve gives her a look before heading off to the shower.

***

Steve sat in Bruce’s lab drawing Bruce as he walked around, adjusting dials and writing down numbers. He turns around and looks at Steve.  
  
“Is this what you do when Tony isn’t here?” Steve gives him a confused look. “You’re only ever down here drawing when Tony isn’t here.” Steve goes to object before he thinks about it. He just closes his mouth, pouts and continues to draw. He hears nothing but silence and looks up to see Bruce giving him a quizzical look.  
  
“What do you do when Tony is here that takes up all your time?” Steve blushes and looks down at his sketchpad. “I don’t want to know.” Bruce says as he turns around and continues with his experiment. Steve just keeps drawing, time flying around, the lights go out and Steve looks up.  
  
“Time to go, Cap.” Steve furrows his brow.  
  
“Please, no Cap nickname.” Bruce just looks at him, they had all been calling Steve, Cap since after the Chitari invasion. He just shakes his head.  
  
“Okay then.” Steve just gives him a curt nod and exits the lab.

***

Steve stood in the kitchen, humming a song from the forties while stirring what would be dinner for what Avengers that would be in the Mansion tonight. His peace is broken by Thor as he stomps through the doorway.  
  
“Shield brother!” Thor booms as he stops behind Steve. “I have returned to Midgard!” Steve bites his tongue to stop him from saying ‘ _Really, couldn’t tell_.’ Tony is a real bad influence on him, and he knows it.  
  
“How was Asgard?” Steve asks, trying to make polite conversation.  
  
“It is well.” Thor’s voice isn’t as loud, but Steve still thinks that he needs earplugs near Thor. “Both my mother and father are much better now that Loki has started to show signs of rehabilitation.” Steve just nods, knowing that around Thor, it was not smart to speak ill of Loki. Thor seems to be quite while Thor fishes in the fridge for something to tide over his hunger until dinner is ready. Steve starts to hum the song again, he has long forgotten the name but its tune is catchy enough to remember. Thor leans against the counter near Steve, one of the remaining carrots in his hand. Steve pulls a spoon out to taste the fruits of his effort. He places the spoon on his lips when Thor speaks up.  
  
“My dear Cap,” He mumbles around the carrot. Steve’s mind goes straight to the gutter and he chokes on what he was about to taste, Thor looks at him confused. “My dear Cap, are you okay” He question, resting a hand on Steve’s shoulder as he coughs, trying to make his breathing return to normal. He blushes as he looks up at Thor.  
  
“Just don’t call me Cap.” He goes back to his food, stirring and adding some things. “Please.” He adds after a short while.  
“Of course, my shield brother.” Thor walks away, still confused about what had just happened.

***

Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor sat on the couch as Steve cleans up, insisting that no one else help him as he was the one that made the mess.  
  
“Okay, why is Steve acting so strange?” Everyone gives him a quizzical look. “I know for a fact, everyone has called him Cap in the past week and he got all weird when you did. I mean his been married for Tony for a year and we’ve had the team of over two. Why do you think his acting like this all of sudden?” Clint asks.  
  
“I think it’s time for reconnaissance.” Natasha speaks up. “Tony gets home in an hour, someone will have to hide somewhere where they can get the information and make it out without having to spend a night in the same room.” Everyone thinks for a second. Clint goes to suggest Natasha when he notices everyone looking at him.  
  
“What?” Natasha raises an eyebrow at him. “Wait, why me?” He complains.  
  
“This was your idea, Clint.” Bruce puts forward and Thor nods. Clint groans and realises that it is karma for even putting the idea forward.  
  
“You guys owe me.” He states, putting an accusing finger at the group before getting up to get ready.

***

Clint hides in the vents above Steve and Tony’s room after successfully convincing J.A.R.V.I.S. to not tattle tale on him. He also tried to get him to record what happened so he could watch later, but J.A.R.V.I.S. had remained firm and no code that Clint through at him overrode the one that Tony had in place. Clint tried to get comfy as Steve and Tony entered the room. Steve walked over to Tony who was taking off his coat; he whispered something in his ear, something he couldn’t hear. Tony laughed and continued to get undressed, thankfully stopping at his underwear. He walked over to Steve who had also stripped down to his underwear. Tony pushed Steve onto the bed and bracketed Steve’s hips with his own.  
  
“Get ready for the ride of your life,” Clint tried to back up slowly, not ready for what he was about to witness. He tires unsuccessfully to go backwards, the vents smaller than the ones that he is used to crawling through. He hears moaning from underneath him and he tries harder, not wanting to witness this. Clint can tell the moaning is coming from Tony.

“Oh god,” Tony moans and Clint is now trying harder to get out. “Cap.” Tony gasps. Clint’s eyes go wide.  
  
“Abort!” He shouts, trying desperately to go back the way he came, no longer caring if the two men catch him. Suddenly the vent under him opened and he flailed in the air for a second before hitting the ground. When he looks up he sees Steve trying to hide the bottom half of his body with the sheet. Tony just stands in front of Clint with only his underwear on and his hands on his hips.  
“Don’t ever call Steve, Cap. I repeat, never ever.” Clint says into his ear piece. Tony cracks up laughing and Clint runs out of the room because Steve looks like he was about to throttle Clint. He meets Natasha outside the room.  
  
“What did you see?” She asks curiously.  
  
“Don’t need to know,” He looks over to the shut door. “I need brain bleach. Now.”


	4. D is for Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Sorry about the shortness of this one, was lacking in the idea department when I wrote it.

** D is for Dreams **

_The endless dreams Tony had._

Tony lay on the couch lazily, the sun streaming down onto his body and Steve gently playing with Tony’s hair. Tony let himself do something that he often finds himself doing now that he is with Steve; he let himself indulge in a daydream. The daydreams were of the future and where Tony would love to see himself in five, ten and twenty years.

 _Steve and Tony sat at the table, enjoying a nice breakfast of blueberry pancakes, Steve’s specialty. There were papers on the table and they were talking animatedly about them._ Tony didn’t care what the papers were, they seemed happy in his daydream in five years. _When Tony enters his daydream again, they are dancing on the roof of the tower, their food and wine discarded as they dance to a tune from Steve’s past. Tony would never admit it, but he loved listening to those songs and the joy that they seemed to place inside Steve. The area was illuminated by small lanterns hanging around, even though they were in the direct centre of New York, they could still see the stars twinkling above them._

Tony is pulled out of his daydream by a chuckling Steve. Tony opens his eyes and looks at him expectantly.

“You’re cute when you daydream.” Steve says quietly as he drags his fingers through Tony’s hair, the movement calming for the both of them. “What were you thinking about?” He asks, only really paying half attention.

“Our future.” Tony says and Steve’s interest spikes.

“What about our future?” Steve questions, stopping the movement of his fingers through Tony’s hair, earning a groan of annoyance. Steve just laughs and continues the movement.

“Just stuff.” Tony says evasively and Steve looks at him with his big blue eyes and Tony crumples under his gaze. “We were dancing under the stars.”

“Ohhh,” Steve says mockingly, holding a hand over his heart and he looks at Tony pout. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic, where is this Tony coming from?” Steve laughs as Tony sits up.

“This is why I don’t speak to you about things, Steve.” Tony gets up to leave but Steve grabs his arm and pulls him back gently.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Steve strokes Tony’s hair again. “You’re a bigger influence on me than you thought.” Tony makes a face as to say ‘ _Damn straight_ ’ and Steve just laughs, enjoying these moments as they come along. “Do you have any others?” Steve asks after a short silence.

“They seem to be endless now that I’m with you.” Tony says lazily and Steve just smiles, glad to know that he is making Tony happy.


	5. E is for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own

** E is for Everything **

_What Tony would give up for him._

Tony woke up with his hands tied behind his back and the lights in the room he is in turned off. His mind foggy, he tries to remember how he got here, he works through the fog to remember he was in the car with Steve on the way to the movies. They were showing one of Steve’s favourite movies from when he was a kid, so naturally Tony booked out the whole cinema so they could watch it alone. On the way there, there was a detour and then their car got stopped by the police. The police pulled out some pepper spray and sprayed it at Tony and Steve. Tony’s mind races.  
  
“Steve!” He calls out into the darkness. The lights flick on and Tony is temporarily blinded. He blinks a couple of times before his eyes adjust. When they do, it’s all he can do not to scream out. Steve is tied up to a stingy looking table in the middle of the room. Instruments litter tables around him and a drain pipe is directly underneath the table he lay on. He knows that this isn’t going to be fun.  
“What do you want?” He shouts out to anyone who may hear him. He gets not reply and goes to shout out again. Suddenly the doors open and a man with thinning grey hair, slightly hunched back and a doctor’s coat walks in the door.  
  
“Mr Stark.” He nods at Tony, his accent American. “Mr Stark.” He nods at Steve. He walks over and pulls out the gag that was in Steve’s mouth.  
  
“What do you want?” Steve asks evenly. The man grins, an all too toothy grin.  
  
“That,” He picks up one of the instruments. “Is yet to be decided.” He does something that Tony can’t see, but he can hear Steve try not to cry out.  His brow furrows and he tries something else, this time Steve cries out in pain. The man laughs.  
  
“Stop!” Tony cries out. “Please stop. What do you want?” He asks. He knows that Steve will be annoyed at him for breaking so quickly. The man walks over and holds a scalpel to the side of Tony’s face and drags it down softly, the skin under the blade splits like a knife through warm butter. Blood starts to flow down the side of Tony’s face; he can taste the metallic taste in his mouth.  
  
“I don’t know yet,” He gets up and walks back to Steve, who is trying desperately trying to get out of his bonds. “And neither does my boss. So just sit tight and enjoy the show.”

***

Tony sat there for god knows how long, the blood on his cheek dry and tears no longer running rivets down his cheek. The man stops what he is doing and exits the room, leaving the two men by themselves.  
  
“Tony,” Steve rasps, his voice dry from crying out and the rag that was shoved in there. “You have to promise me one thing. Don’t give them what they want.” Tony just shakes his head.  
  
“Steve,” His voice quite. “I’d do anything for you.” Steve laughs weakly.  
  
“I know, Tony. I know.” They’re both quite for a moment before Steve speaks up again. “They’ll use that against us. Against you.”  
  
“They’re coming,” Tony says hopefully. “They have to be.” The door opens, stopping any further discussion between Tony and Steve.  
  
“The million dollar question is,” A man speaks up as he walks in the door, he is well manicured, expensive shirt, dress pants and Italian leather shoes, and his blond hair gelled back. He is quickly followed by the man in the doctor’s coat. “Will it be in time to rescue the infamous Captain America and the invincible Iron Man.” He walks over to Steve and inspects him for a second before walking over to Tony. “Oh where are my manners. My name is Ezekiel and my companion is Dave.” He holds his hand out for Tony to shake it.  
  
“I’d break your hand, but mine are tied to this pole,” Ezekiel eyes Tony up and down. “And Dave really? Not very good at striking fear into people’s hearts.” Ezekiel laughs  
  
“No, but it is what he can do with a blade, poetry in motion, in my opinion,” He walks over to the tools and picks up one of them. “That is what truly strikes fear into people’s hearts, as well as breaking them.”  
  
“Well I could sit here and chat all day, but my husband is bleeding out on a table and it’s my turn to cook dinner tonight back home. Clint really hates it when I skip cooking duty.”  
  
“Well, I’ll let Steve go, when you give me what I want.” Steve goes to object, its cut off when Dave shoves the rag back into his mouth.  
  
“Why don’t you just take it then?” Tony asks innocently.  
  
“Because, you’re smarter than that.” Ezekiel tuts and walks over to Tony and rips his shirt open, exposing his Arc Reactor. “And installed some nifty self-defence measures. I know that if I even attempt to pry it out of your chest, it will let out something that will kill me, something you were smart enough to guard against.” Tony looks away from Ezekiel. “So I was right.” He grabs Tony’s head and forces Tony to look at him.  
  
“How do I get it?” He asks, his grip on Tony’s head tight, leaving no way for Tony to avoid looking at his eyes.  
  
“Tony, no!” He hears Steve shout out from the table, somehow able to get the cloth out of his mouth.  
  
“Steve goes free?” Tony asks. Ezekiel lets go of Tony’s face.  
  
“I’m a man of my word, Tony.” Tony looks down at his chest and says a string of numbers. Ezekiel smiles. “Steven Starks service number, how romantic.” He nods to Dave, who goes to cut the ropes on Steve.  
  
“Where are you taking him?” Tony asks worriedly after Dave starts to help Steve to the door, despite Steve trying to get out of his grip and go to Tony.  
  
“Dave is just going to place him somewhere with his locater card. Your team will find him soon.” Tony just nods, glad for Steve to have made it out. Ezekiel places his hand on the reactor before turning it. Tony’s breathe is expelled as Ezekiel pulls out the arc reactor, he can already feel the effects of it being missing. He just prays that Steve will be able to get help in time. Ezekiel stands up and leaves the room; the edges of Tony’s vision are already going blurry, darkness leaking into his vision. He tries to hold on, tries to stay awake, just in case he doesn’t make it. He must have blanked out, next thing he knows; Bruce is trying to wake him up, a spare reactor in hand. Tony is able to mumble his thanks before fading from consciousness again.

***

Tony smells the antiseptic and hears the beeping of the machine before he even opens his eyes, his not surprised when he finds himself in a hospital, or a S.H.I.E.L.D.  one at that. He opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings, Natasha’s hair is ruffled from sleeping on the chair and her head bent, the slow rise and fall in her chest indicating that she is still asleep. On his other side, he sees Steve also sleep and hooked up to other machines, Tony could most probably tell what was wrong and what was right with Steve by looking at the machines reading, but he took that everything was well by the minimum amount of machines around him. Tony spies a glass of water and gets an idea, he picks it up and leans over to Natasha, the bed creaks and he stops for a second, making sure Natasha isn’t awake. Taking the undisturbed breathing as an all go, he continues to lean over, he tips the cup slightly.

“Do it,” Tony nearly falls out of the bed as Natasha speaks up. “And you’ll wish we never found you.” Tony just nods and mummers something, feeling like a schoolboy being scolded by a teacher. Tony sits up in the bed and watches as Natasha calms her bed hair and gets a kink out of her neck.

“What happened?” Tony asks as he looks over at Steve, carefully following the rise and fall of his chest.

“We managed to get to Steve. We were going to take him back to the hellicarrier and then look for you, but Steve insisted he knew the way and he wouldn’t let anyone touch him unless it was to help him get into the car so we could look for you.” Tony just smiles. “We manage to find you in time and give you an arc reactor. We later caught Ezekiel in Cuba.” Tony nods, not taking his eyes off from Steve, but glad that everything was okay. “You almost died, Tony.” Natasha states.

“I know.” Tony says calmly. “I would give everything for Steve.”


	6. F is for Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Thanks to everyone that has been leaving kudos and comments.

** F is for Fighting **

_The one thing Tony hated doing with Steve_

Tony stood toe to toe with Steve, both of them fuming. Steve was his shield on his back and Tony was in the suit with the faceplate up.  
  
“You need to learn to follow orders on the field, Stark.” The rest of the team was silent; they were all smart enough to let them fight it out right now, especially since Steve had called Tony, Stark instead of one of the many names they seem to have for each other. Stark was reserved for the fighting.  
  
“Well then, Rogers,” The word was spoken with absolute hate and venom. “Maybe you should be better at giving them.” He shoves a finger in Steve’s chest, causing him to take a step backwards. Steve pushed the offending finger away and went back into Tony’s personal space. Out of the suit Tony was noticeably shorter that Steve, in the suit, the difference wasn’t there at all.  
  
“Watch it, Stark.” Steve says warningly, his temper slowly boiling over.  
  
“No you watch it,” Tony pushes Steve backwards. “I made a decision that saved lives, and if I remember correctly, one of them was yours!” Tony shouts. Fury and Hill had entered the room on the hellicarrier at this point; Coulson was outside, herding away any stray agents who wanted to catch a glimpse and maybe a photo of the bickering couple.  
  
“I had it under control!” Steve yells, his voice able to outmatch Tony’s, especially in the small room that they were in.   
  
“Look, guys. You’re overreacting here.” Clint puts in hopefully, trying to defuse what was happening.  
  
“Can it Barton,” Tony says, his eyes deadly and his tone carrying just as much venom as when he said Rogers. “If you were doing your job properly, you would have noticed the stray trying to bring the building down.”  
  
“Leave him out of this, Stark.” Steve says, trying to defend Clint. “It was you that was out of line. I told you to stay on the east side and protect the civilians getting out.”  
  
“Natasha had that under control, and you were about to be under a pile of rubble.” Tony looks at Steve. “I panicked and you were in trouble, what do you expect me to do?”  
  
“Stay the mission!” Steve yells, causing Tony to shrink back. Steve feels bad; they always hate themselves for what they say during arguments. “Look, I appreciate what you were doing, but I had it under control.” Steve says, resting both hands on Tony’s shoulders. Tony looks into his eyes.  
  
“Like before,” Steve hates it when Tony brings this up. “Four days, Steve. It took four days to get you out from under that rubble.” Steve looks at the ground; he should’ve guessed it was that. “Don’t you dare say that I was out of line.” Steve’s features soften as he looks at Tony. Steve pulls Tony into a hug. “I saw the fear on your face Steve. I saw you thinking about being frozen, and being buried alive and I had to do something.”  
  
“I know.” Is all Steve says.  
  
“I hate fighting.” Tony says after a moment’s silence. Steve just mummers in agreement.  
  
“Great,” Everyone’s attention is drawn back to Fury. “Can we get back to the debriefing now that everyone has gotten all touchy feely?” Steve and Tony laugh as they realise that the team is all looking at them. Tony looks at Clint.  
  
“Sorry about what I said, I was angry.” Clint just shrugs.  
  
“S’all good.” Tony just nods and the team get back to the debriefing. Tony and Steve trying to pay extra attention, willing to do anything to get their minds off the argument. They really hate fighting with each other.


	7. G is for Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Sorry I haven't updated lately, school started and got a little side-tracked.

** G is for Girl **

_Steve thinks Tony would spoil a daughter rotten._

Steve walked into Tony’s workshop and put his hands over his ears, the loud music blaring hurting his sensitive hearing.

“Hey J.A.R.V.I.S.,” Steve called out, slightly doubting that even the advance AI could hear him over the loud thump of the music. “Mind turning it down a notch for me?” Much to Steve’s surprise, the music turns down.

“Of course, Master Rogers.” The British AI speaks up. Steve continues into the workshop and sees that Tony hasn’t even noticed that his music is barely there anymore, he is too busy working on something that Steve couldn’t make heads or tails of. Wires protruded from every which way and instruments lay strewn around Tony. Tony seems to sense Steve’s presence and looks up from his project. He mumbles his hellos before going back to work. He was still angry of what had happened earlier.

***

_Steve sits at the dining table, a small pile of paper work sitting in front of him. His head is busy thinking of ways to bring this up with Tony, how to start the conversation; one he knew that Tony never even wants to start. Tony walks into the room, derailing any thought process that Steve was just having. He stands up and looks at Tony, he licks his lips nervously. Tony notices this and stops on his way to fill his cup up with coffee._

_“What’s up?” Tony questions, worry crosses his face, he has never seen Steve looked so worried._

_“Can you sit down with me for a second, Tony?” Steve asks, taking a seat for himself. Tony nods and follows suit. “I want to adopt.” Steve blurts out, Tony considers him for a second before standing up and beginning to walk away. “Tony, wait.” Steve calls out, knowing he didn’t make the situation as graceful as he had hoped. Tony stops in his tracks and turns around_

_“You know how I feel about that,” The betrayal on Tony’s face hit Steve like a bag of bricks to the face. “About_ kids.” _He spits the words out with venom. Steve knows that Tony doesn’t hate kids, quite the opposite. It was the fact that he worries he would turn out like his father: an abusive drunk who didn’t care if he turned up home each night or if he was passed out in the gutter._

_“Tony.” Steve places his hand on Tony’s shoulder and Tony hits it off. “Tony, you know you won’t end up like your dad.” Steve reasons. Tony scoffs_

_“How do you know?” Tony says angrily, Steve goes to reason with Tony. “How many times have I blacked out from drinking since we’ve been married? How many times have I gone to hit you?” Tony interrupts. Steve doesn’t answer, but he knows the answer. 38 black outs and hit Steve four times, once in the Iron Man suit in their five years of marriage, Steve silently protests that Tony had been sober for a year now. Tony’s laugh comes out bitter and forced._

_“You’re silence speaks volumes, Steve.” He walks away and stops at the door and looks at Steve. “You can defend yourself against me, what about a little kid, Steve? How long will they last when I’m throwing pitchers of whiskey at them?” His voice is soft as he speaks. “What if I get into the Iron man suit, what then?” Steve says nothing as Tony leaves the room._

***

Steve walks over to Tony and notices the empty whiskey glass beside him.

“Don’t worry,” Tony says quietly as he works. “Still a year sober.” He doesn’t look at Steve, which hurts more than it should.

“I’m sorry.” Steve starts, Tony just shakes his head and mumbles something. “Pardon?”

“Sorry for wanting a family? For wanting something more?”  Tony questions. “You’re still a boy from the forties, Steve. Everyone wanted kids back then. I’m surprised you’re still with me.” Steve notices the signs, self-depreciation was always Tony’s first step in going down the slippery slope of drinking again.

“If I wanted to start a family-” Steve gets annoyed when Tony continues to work instead of looking or listening to him. He grabs Tony’s shoulders and spins him around to face him. “If I wanted to start a family with anyone, it would be with you Tony. I don’t care if I have to wait till we’re old and grey.” Tony’s lips twitch into a small smile and Steve pulls him into a hug; he could wait.

***

Tony doesn’t come to bed that night, or the next night, Steve doesn’t even see Tony till a week after their talk and even then, Tony was only getting a drink of coffee before he was back down into his work shop or where ever he was. Steve doesn’t push, doesn’t seek Tony out, he knows that if anything were wrong, J.A.R.V.I.S. would tell him, even if Tony has requested him not to.

Steve sits on the couch, channel surfing. With no world to save and no Tony to talk to, he has very little to do, even drawing brings him little peace compared to usual. He is surprised when Tony sits down next to him, his hair dishevelled and unkempt, his goatee overgrown past his usual immaculate trim. They sit in relative silence, the sound of the reporter on the TV the only thing they can hear.

“I over reacted.” Tony states, he fiddles with his thumbs, not bearing to make eye contact with Steve. “I know you want a family, I’m just not sure if I can be the parent that a kid is going to need.” Steve just laughs and Tony looks at him funny.

“Tony, how many times have we pulled kids out of the rubble, out of burning buildings?” His voice and expression serious now. “You were always the one out of all of us to request immediate update once their parents were found. You payed for all their medical bills, even when you knew the parents could. Don’t even make me mention the kids that have stayed in the mansion when their parents were being looking for or accommodation was being looking for. You would be the best parent a kid would ever need, the only person holding you back, is you.” Tony finally makes eye contact, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Okay,” Tony says finally. “Just not yet, I need time.” Steve nods, pulls Tony in and kisses his forehead before pulling him into a soft embrace.

“I’d think you’d spoil a girl rotten, Tony.” Steve whispers into Tony’s ear before letting him out of the embrace. “I love you.” Tony laughs weakly.

“And don’t make me forget it, Capsicle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the lovely Tumblr user justanotherfatgiirl for letting use her alphabet post and write this story based on it.  
> This is also my first Story posted on Ao3, so sorry if I did something wrong, just let me know so I can fix it. Thanks for reading it, would love some feedback.


End file.
